1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to manufacturing and testing of integrated image sensors formed on wafers and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for obtaining a uniform illumination used in testing integrated image sensors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the manufacture of image sensors, a large number of image sensing elements can be formed on a single wafer. Multiple image sensing elements formed on a wafer can be tested simultaneously at the wafer level. After fabrication and testing are complete, the image sensing elements are separated such that each sensing element is formed on its own into individual chip die.
When testing at the wafer level, it is common to illuminate each image sensing element and test its performance by detecting an electrical signal generated by and output from the sensing element in response to the illumination. To that end, the testing apparatus typically includes a probe card located between the source of illumination, i.e., light source, and the wafer. For each sensing element being tested at one time, the probe card includes an opening or aperture, which permits light from the light source to reach the wafer. The probe card also includes at least one conductive probe pin which makes contact with the image sensing element to detect the electrical signal generated and output by the sensing element in response to the illumination.
To reduce testing time and cost, it is common to test multiple image sensing elements on a wafer simultaneously. To accommodate simultaneous testing of multiple image sensing elements, the probe card includes multiple apertures, one for each image sensing element being tested, and multiple probe pins, at least one for each image sensing element being tested. The light source that provides the illumination provides the light required to illuminate all of the image sensing elements through all of the respective apertures simultaneously. One drawback to this approach is that, in general, the light source is not perfectly uniform. As a result, the image sensing elements are not all illuminated with light of the same intensity. This results in errors being introduced into the testing of the image sensing elements.
It has been determined that the nonuniformity of the illumination from the light source varies according to distance between the light source and the wafer. That is, as the distance between the light source and the wafer increases, the nonuniformity of the illumination provided by the light source also increases. Accordingly, it would be desirable to maintain the distance between the light source and the wafer as small as possible. However, in the typical testing environment, various system components such as a light diffuser, one or more lenses, and/or probe pins are disposed between the light source and the wafer. Sufficient distance must be provided to accommodate these components. Since the distance between the light source and the wafer is constrained by this space limitation, the uniformity of the illumination at the multiple image sensing elements in conventional systems is limited.